Two Destinies twisted into One Adventure
by That Latina Girl
Summary: We were perfectly fine in the storm, now I'm in a video game and my best friend's in a manga. What else can go wrong. Did I mention that there's a man after us? Yeah, this is interesting. OC x Riku, OC x Sasori. Language, theme and references. Enjoy
1. Somewhat normal day, I think

Paula groaned as she shoved the remains of her class notes into her bag. The fifteen year old forced herself up and walked out of her Social Studies class, managing to obtain another detention with Mrs. Salazar. The raven-haired girl stared at her schedule before she was tackled by something or some_one_.

An upbeat voice said "Paula!" The guitarist sighed "Hey Cait."

The slightly shorter girl asked "Did you get another detention?"

After a moment of an awkward silence, Caitlin frowned "There's no way I'm spending another afternoon alone at Starbucks withoout my best friend."

Paula stared blankly at her "I know. I'm skipping and going to Starbuck with you and after that go home and play Kingdom Hearts." The brunette laughed "Jesus, you're obsessed with that game as much as I'm obsessed with Naruto." She pulled out the latest volume and waved it in front of her face.

A reply came "I have my likes and you have yours. Now I need my vanilla bean frappacino. C'mon, we have to go before Salazar sees me."

The two girls snuck out and walked down to their favorite place in town. They didn't notice the dark cloud slowly approaching the town. Paula almost squealed when she received her drink "Finally!"

Caitlin grabbed hers and sat down "So how's the band doing?"

The other replied "Okay. We've managed to play at Oblivion's Nightmare. I hear that the café is popular."

The fifteen year old said "No way, that's awesome! I'm totally going there to support you guys!" Her best friend embraced Caitlin as she heard "Thanks! It means a lot to me and the others!"

They continued talking about boys, school and other things. Paula opened the door as they were leaving and glared at the sky as she said "Did it say it was supposed to rain today?"

The girl replied "Don't think so."

The raven-haired girl snarled "Damn. Looks like its going pour." They ran as fast as they could to a safe spot and listened to the rain. The two friends stared into the parking lot. Caitlin then asked "Are you okay after what had happened?"

A strain reply was heard "Don't know if I'll ever get over it. I was treated for shock for about a week." They were talking about Paula's late mother. The girl had found her mother, dead, hanging by a rope in her room. Her father had left them when she was younger and was back to support and care for the girl. Caitlin said "At least your dad's is here. I was afraid he wouldn't come."

A laugh escaped from Paula's lips "Yeah, who knows where I'd be now…" The brunette dropped the conversation, knowing that Paula wouldn't want it to continue.

Suddenly lighting struck the tree across from them. They sat there, scared from what had just occurred. Paula abruptly said "We better go." She dragged her friend out of the storm and headed to the only other safe place, the abandoned house. They sat on the couch, wondering when the rainstorm would end and slowly entering the world of dreams.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, I need votes for the official chapter of Two Destinies twisted into One Adevnture

The options are:

Paula's side with the Kingdom Hearts crew, with a OCxRiku pairing and a hint of SorKai

OR

Caitlin's side with the Naruto crew with OCxSasori and a lot of SasuSaku

OR

Another mini-chapter featuring the two of them before they are separated

If you want me or Spazz8884 to do one of the choices, please vote on my profile!

Thanks! :D


	3. Blondes and Separation

Cross stared at the image of Paula and Caitlin asleep on the couch. A dark smile crawled onto his lips as he said "So, I finally found the two keys to locking the gates of darkness. It's a pity that they'll have to die in the process."

He waved his hand and sent a heart to Paula and a leaf to Caitlin. The blonde thought '…But why not have a little fun with them? Separate them, make them travel then get rid of them.'

The twenty-four year old began toy around with the girl's dreams. Cross gave the raven-haired girl a nightmare filled with murders committed by the dreamer herself while the brunette was locked alone in an asylum. He heard the two girls scream in terror as they awoke. An error was seen in his plan. The man cursed "Damn! They can't see each other if they are going to be separated!" He made each girl invisible to the other's sight.

Paula said "Cait?" Caitlin was about to answer when she was pulled into a portal. She vanished into the darkness. The fifteen year old felt someone grab her wrist and drag into a portal .She fought back desperately and failed miserably, falling into the vortex.

Paula found herself slamming into a hard surface and she cried out in pain. The raven haired girl forced herself up and groaned. She said "Where-?"

Paula paused and whispered "No way! I'm in Destiny Islands?" The palm trees swayed slightly at the breeze as the ocean roared against the cliffs and coast. An all too familiar voice asked behind her "Are you okay?" Her eyes stopped at the sight of her favorite character in Kingdom Hearts; Riku. He stood in front of her, extending a hand to her.

Paula took it and nearly fell on top of him. She blushed as the sixteen year old said "Easy. I'll help you." She stammered "T-thanks" Another voice came into the conversation "Hey 'Ku!" The silveret turned and replied "Hey Sora."

The brunet peered over his friend's shoulder "So…who's your friend?"

Aquamarine eyes turned to Paula as he said "This is…"

The raven-haired girl continued "Paula. Nice to meet you."

Sora smiled "First time here on the islands?"

Paula gave a smirk "Yes and no?"

The boy gave a confused expression but shrugged it off. She was hauled by the keyblade bearer into the main part of the island "C'mon! You have to meet everyone!" Paula gave a pleading look to Riku but he gave a weak smile and followed after the two. In the back of her mind rang the question 'Where's Caitlin?'

Cross gave a small chuckle at the girl's situation. He thought 'Just a little more of playing and then I'll work on my plan.' He brushed away his long blonde hair and wondered whether if he should send a storm towards the island. He waved his hand lazily and watched dark clouds form close by. The man said "Caitlin, what should I do with you…?" He continued his fun with the girls.


	4. Average day in Kohana

Hmm…Let's see how you would do with ninjas?" Said the cruel man. Dark clouds filled the area and out of nowhere a girl with short dark brown hair landed in the middle of a busy street.

"Somebody help! This girl needs help!" Yelled a civilian who saw the young girl lying on the ground.

Caitlin's eyes fluttered open. She wasn't with Paula and she definitely wasn't home. The room was bright, white and she tried to sit up but someone stopped her. "That's probably not the best thing to do right now." Caitlin looked up and saw a strange girl with light pink hair and emerald eyes. Finally realizing who she was. "HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE HARUNO SAKURA AND I'M IN NARUTO! WAIT HOW THE HELL CAN I BE IN A MANGA?"

Sakura looked at the young girl like she was crazy. "Wait, I am Haruno Sakura but we're not inside Naruto, wait how do you know Naruto…..and don't mind me asking but WHAT THE HELL IS A MANGA?"

Caitlin sighed. "Okay maybe it's a good idea if I introduce myself."

Sakura waited. Caitlin extended her hand. "Hello. My name is Caitlin Short; I'm not from here obviously. Actually you could say I'm from another world…"

Sakura definitely thought she was crazy.

"Don't leave…please let me explain. In my world 'Naruto' is a TV show and a manga. A manga is like a Japanese comic but totally better than a comic. And you guys aren't real."

Sakura opened her mouth but Caitlin interrupted. "Please let me explain further. Me and my best friend Paula, we somehow got separated from each other because of this man he sent me here and now I think we're all in danger."

Sakura looked at the girl astonished. For a few minutes Sakura stared at the girl. Then she answered. "I believe you…I don't know why but I do. I came in here to tell you you're free to go but we need to go see Lady Tsunade immediately." Sakura stood up and motion for Caitlin to follow.

"Um…Haruno-san? I can't go in this…" Caitlin though as she said that 'Formalities are important!'

"There's no need for formalities, just call me Sakura."

"Okay and you can call me Caitlin or Cait, either one I really don't care." Sakura passed

Caitlin her clothes and Caitlin changed into them quick. The two girls went to Hokage tower and Sakura explained everything.

"Alright…I believe you if Sakura believes you." Said Tsunade. "Do you have any ninja skill?"

"Um not that I know of…I don't know…"

"Sakura take Caitlin out to the training grounds and spar with her but do not go with the intent to kill."

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

The two girls left Hokage tower and we're discussing the recent events. Unfortunately for the two girls Naruto was sitting at the ramen shop with Sasuke. Naruto didn't let them go unnoticed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Lovely."Said Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!"She said a little louder. Naruto motioned for the two girls to come over to where he and Sasuke were sitting.

"Sakura-chan who yours friend?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke this is Caitlin." The two boys looked at the strange girl.

"HELLO CAIT-CHAN! IM UZUMAKI NARUTO AND IM GOING TO BE-"

"Hokage, Dattebayo." Finished Caitlin. The two boys looked bewildered at the girl.

"Ha-ha and there's another thing about Caitlin that I'm going to need to explain to you guys later…but we need to go now. Bye guys!"

"Hn."

"Umm bye."

The two girls left leaving Naruto and Sasuke dazed and confused.

"That was weird, eh Teme?"

"Hn…yeah…really weird."


	5. Author's Note II

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved and have this story on alert! It's meant so much to Spazz and I seeing all those notifications in our inboxes.

I am pleased to announce that this fanfiction will be posting new chapters within the next few months (This summer). A perk of this will be seeing new writing styles and larger chapters. This story was original a trail run to see how it would turn out and the results were not what we had expected!

We'll be making a few changes to the character's names due to the fact that during our 'hiatus', new names were created and deemed worthy of the story. Aside from that, no canon characters will be replaced or etc.

Once again, thanks for the support!

Beauty and the Freak or Little Salai


End file.
